Many people suffer from what is generically termed "writer's cramp." For most people, this ailment arises after long periods of writing, or from writing in cramped positions. It also arises quickly in people who have arthritis or other such problems with their hands.
Many writing instruments are shaped to alleviate writer's cramp, such as having special barrels or the like. Some instruments even are oversized to account for this problem. The art also includes special accessories, such as finger grips that fit over the writing instrument.
While many of these solutions are helpful, they all have drawbacks that prevent them from being fully effective. In particular, many people have specific needs for comfort in a writing instrument. These requirements vary between individuals, and between situations for one individual. The above-mentioned instruments do not account for an individual's particular needs for comfort. Therefore, while these instruments may be effective for some people in some situations, they cannot be modified or adapted by an individual to meet his or her particular needs for a particular situation.
Therefore, there is a need for a writing instrument that can reduce the effects of writer's cramp based on the particular needs of each individual in a particular situation.